SNAPPED
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: Crona finally gets what she wants, in a horrific way. CronaxSoul. M for Lemon and Death. ONE-SHOT Rate And Review


**Some smut came to mind. I am talking some really dark smut though.**

**I own nothing!**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-ColorLanguageMeetsPaper Productions Presents **_**SNAPPED**_

(SOUL"S POV)

I looked up at the girl who just killed my meister. She just stood their looking at me, twitching like a lunatic, covered in the dead blonde's blood. Her pupils dilated, and her lavender hair messier than usual.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Because she got in my way." she responded.

"In your way of what?" I dared to ask.

"Of what I've wanted, but was too scared to ask for, so I decided to let the black blood take over so I can finally get what I want." She said, still twitching, and a wicked smile had grown onto her face.

I was still lost in what she said."What is it that you wanted, because you didn't have to kill Maka to get it!" I stood up and yelled.

"I actually did. See, if I were to use the threat that I am thinking of, you wouldn't have taken me serious unless I showed you I was. So, in turn, I did have to kill Maka." She had began to giggle crazily.

What is wrong with this girl. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, the thing I wanted was you, but I know you didn't want me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." She said, with disgust in her voice.

A wave of guilt flew over my whole body. I actually did like Crona, and I had for years, and I even had proof of it in my jacket, but I had never thought she liked me back, and Maka was dead because I didn't say anything. I sulked to my knees.

"Now, onto business, my threat was I want you to fuck me or I will kill you right now." She said, she began to giggle again, in a once cute but now threatening way, as she brought the Demon Sword she used to kill Maka up to my chin, forcing me to look at her."Are you going to comply, or are both of us going to loose our minds today."

I was in shock. She was going to kill me if I didn't have sex with her. "Fine, just don't kill me." This was something I had actually wanted to do, but i wished it was on different terms. I mean, she was sexy, but any point of liking her was tarnished now that she had killed one of my best friends. "Just know that I won't enjoy it."

"Well that's no fun, but I can fix that." Crona reached in her pocket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid."Drink this."

I don't know what made pick the vial out of her hands and drink it. After drinking it, my body felt very warm, and I also felt my dick get hard. Oh, no, what did i just do.

"The liquid keeps you aroused and wanting dominance until I am done with you." she explained, beginning to disrobe.

What is making me begin to take off my clothes as well? Is it the liquid? Or the genuine fear? Or the guilt for not having told her? We stood there for a moment after completely disrobing until I, wait, I reached out and grabbing her shoulder and sat her down as I did on my lap? "What is this?" I asked.

"I told you, the liquid makes you want dominance over your sexual partner while aroused." She explained to me again. What? Did she like being dominated? Is that why she was comfortable living with Medusa? Not noticed by me, I grabbed Crona by the hips and forced her to grind against my erection. I noticed when she moaned, which spiraled me out of my inner thought. "I don't want this, yet it continues," I said.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't," Crona panted out. I could feel her getting wet against my dick. I gasped from the feeling. In that time, Crona had steeled herself and kissed me. Because I had gasped she was able to slip her tongue in my mouth. I fought for dominance, which I achieved, and then shoved her away from my face, remembering what she had just done. The blue liquid made me get lost in the moment.

"Why do you still fight it? Let the substance take you over." she said as I? lifted her up and placed her onto my erection, entering her. She groaned. Well, at least I am hurting her while doing this. I began thrusting, which made her groan more."Slow down, you're hurting me," she protested.

"You want a favor from me after what you've done? Besides, I am just letting the substance take over." I thought I had her, but then her groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Dammit. I tried thrusting faster, but that only made her moan louder. I began to feel a constriction around my phallas, and I knew what was about to happen because I felt something well up.

She arched her back and came, which made me come as well. A normally romantic moment tarnished by the situation. She got up, threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed, I still have one more thing to take care of." she commanded as she slipped on her black gown. By the time i had put my clothes on, i was shoved back down. Crona was on top of me again, but I assure you it was not of romance, but hate. She had her sword at my throat, pressed against the skin. If I struggled I was a goner, so I didn't.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just taking care of one more thing." she answered.

"But I made love to you, as was asked!" I yelled.

"I didn't say you would live if you fucked me, I just said i would kill you right then if you didn't. Besides if I don't, you'll blab about me killing Maka, won't you?" she said. She had a look on her face that i could not describe.

"I swear, I won't!" I pleaded for my life.

"I can't trust you." she said.

I had lied to her many times. I gave up. "Fine, but after you do kill me, please look in my jacket pocket for a piece of paper." I saw her put her hand on the blade and push downward.

(CRONA'S POV)

I laughed maniacally, revvelling in what i had done, what the black blood had made me do. I saw his head roll a little bit away from his body. It was amusing.

_"Fine, but after you do kill me, please look in my jacket pocket for a piece of paper." _ This was his last request so I figured I would at least honor it, since I did have feeling for him. "What's this?" I said, pulling out the paper that Soul mentioned. There were words on it. The words made the effects of the black blood fade. I read them aloud.

"' I may look damaged, but this is no scar

This is where a girl cut her way to my heart

She may have hurt me, but I don't care

I just want run my fingers through her hair

But I know that she would never love this boy

But I would let her take my life if it gave her joy.'"

I began to cry. I killed the boy that loved me and Maka because I thought that he did not like me. I felt like shit. I picked up Soul's dismembered head and held it close to me. "What have I done?" I looked at my sword. "I know how to make this right." I picked up my sword and pointed it at myself.

"What are you doing?" Ragnarok said.

"Putting and end to this, to me." i responded.

"WHY?" Ragnarok screemed at me.

"Because I don't deserve to live." I plunged the blade into myself, Making me bleed heavily. Ragnarok tried to harden the blood, but then I twisted the sword, which made me bleed too much for me or him to know how to deal with.

"YOU IDIOT" was Ragnarok's last words. I fell back, lying in my own blood, my head right next to Soul's dismembered head. I took in one lat breath, my eyes flickered, and then nothingness.

**I had some dark stuff on my mind I had to get rid of, sorry.**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-A ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper Production.**

_**SNAPPED**_


End file.
